


Mistletoe

by glitteringeva



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, One Shot, rwby rare pair week, rwbyrarepairweek, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringeva/pseuds/glitteringeva
Summary: The only thing that made Emerald knock at the door of her least favourite neighbour was the horrible smell that came out of her apartment.Cooking for Weiss Schnee was definitely not what she had expected to do on Christmas Eve.





	Mistletoe

The only thing that made Emerald knock at the door of her least favourite neighbour was the horrible smell that had already made it to her apartment, as if something that had died weeks ago had now been set on fire. But apparently Weiss Schnee hadn’t died because she opened the door. She looked at Emerald as if she was trying to sell her insurance while her house was on fire and was either covered in flour or cocaine, no way to be sure with her. “Yes?”

“There is a smell coming out of your apartment.” Emerald crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Make it go away.”

“I’m cooking.” Weiss mimicked her pose. Her light blue sweater, probably cashmere, had a nasty brown stain right in the middle of her chest. “Just open the window.”

“It’s snowing, are you serious?” Well, looking at her last name that probably didn’t bother her. “What the hell are you even trying to cook?”

“I tried to… you know, it’s none of your business, and it doesn’t even smell half as bad as you say it does.”

“Even if it only smelled half as bad I wouldn’t even let that horrible dog from the first floor eat it.” Emerald pushed the door open and walked inside before Weiss could stop her. The apartment was just as small as her own, but way less cramped with stuff than her own, way less glamorous than she had expected. The windows were already wide open. On the kitchen table stood a baking dish and what was inside looked like a post-apocalyptic wasteland.

“It’s coq au vin in case you wanted to ask”, Weiss said. She stood in the doorway and couldn’t even look her in the eyes.

Emerald stared at the black mess in front of her. “Just curious, what in there has once been a chicken?”

“I think the big bits. Not sure though.”

“Okay, get me a bin bag. This needs to leave this house as soon as possible.”

“That’s my Christmas dinner!” Weiss looked as if she was either going to attack her or start to cry. “I can save that.”

“You couldn’t even cook that, how are you going to save it?”

“I’ll rather try before I eat toast on Christmas Eve.”

Emerald sighed. She didn’t care about Christmas. She didn’t care about Weiss. But she was devastated, looked like she had spent hours preparing this mess, and Emerald didn’t have anything else to do anyway. “Get rid of that”, she said. “Get it outside. I’ll see what I can do.”

Weiss didn’t move until Emerald began to search through her fridge and cupboards. It wasn’t much, but she had something to work with. Most importantly she found several bottles of wine, the cheap one from the supermarket, different ones as if she hadn’t been sure which one to use. She took a glass from Weiss’ cupboard and poured it full of wine while Weiss was outside with the sad remains of her coq au vin.

“You can’t drink red wine from a water glass”, Weiss said when she came back.

“Watch me.” Emerald filled a pot with water. “Please drink some wine, just in case that makes you a bit less bitchy.”

“I’m not bitchy.” She bit her lip and then took a sip straight from the bottle. “What is that for?”

“Pasta. You don’t really have that much left.”

“There was still half of the chicken.”

“Yes, I’ll use that.” Emerald took another sip from her glass. Maybe she was the one who had to drink so she could endure her. “You have a stain on your sweater.”

“Oh, damn it.” Weiss looked down and bit her lip as if she had said something incredibly nasty. “I’ll go get changed.”

“It’s not like anyone inside here cares.” Emerald turned the stove on. “You can chop the onions.”

For a while they didn’t speak. It got cold inside the kitchen and when the smell had gotten bearable Emerald closed the windows in the kitchen and the living room. When she came back Weiss stood with her back turned towards her and for a moment it sounded like she was choking until Emerald realised she was sobbing. God, she definitely needed that wine. All of it.

“What’s wrong?”, Emerald asked.

“Nothing.”

“You’re crying.”

“The onions. Just the onions.”

“Sure.” Emerald rolled her eyes. She took the chicken out of the fridge. It looked as if Weiss had tried to cut it in half with her manicure scissors or her bare hands.

“You know, it’s just… hard.”

“I guess it’s all very hard for you.” Emerald rolled her eyes. Spoiled brat.

“You have no idea!”, Weiss yelled. “Do you have any idea what it’s like to be alone on Christmas Eve?”

Emerald looked at her and took another sip of wine. “What do you think am I doing here?”

Weiss turned away. “I’m sorry.”

Emerald shook her head and tried to cut the chicken into pieces that looked a bit presentable. “But I don’t celebrate Christmas.”

“You don’t?”

Emerald shook her head. “Never did. I’m not religious.”

“I always celebrated with my family. I mean it wasn’t perfect, my sister moved out years ago, my mother passed out right before Christmas dinner last year because she was too drunk, my father always ended up working through the night and was barely there. But it’s just… childhood memories, you know? And now I’m on my own, I haven’t talked to any of them in almost a year and I can’t even make Christmas dinner for myself.”

Maybe she wasn’t as much of a… okay, she still was a spoiled brat, but one with a dysfunctional family and her own personal childhood trauma. Emerald sighed. “You know, my only happy childhood memory is when my mother made fried chicken with pasta.”  

“It’s an odd combination.”

“It’s not a high stake but I promise it will taste better than whatever you cooked tonight.”

“Can I help you with anything?”

They managed to cook without yelling at each other. Emerald drank her wine and managed to make decent pasta with tomato sauce and fried chicken. Weiss looked at if she didn’t trust her plate when they sat down on her sofa, but also impressed when she took her first bite. Emerald opened the second bottle of wine and filled their glasses.

“It’s not bad.” From Weiss it sounded like a compliment. “Thank you.” She didn’t look at her.

Emerald shrugged. “I didn’t have anything else to do.”

“So do you usually just… sit around at Christmas and do nothing?”

“I do what I do on any other day off.” She shrugged. “Why don’t you have a tree if Christmas is so important to you?”

“I thought I would just ignore it until I woke up crying this morning and decided I would maybe not ignore it. Didn’t have the time to get any decoration.” She took a sip of her wine and looked like she was about to cry again.

“Eat your chicken, please. No getting all emotional again tonight.”

“Okay. Sorry.”

“No, you don’t need to… just try to enjoy it a bit. Being sad won’t help you either.”

“You’re nicer when you’re not yelling at me.” Weiss looked down and dug her fork into her fried chicken.

“You’re nicer when you don’t start yelling at me for muddy footsteps on the stairs.”

“That was once, okay? Only once!” Weiss blushed, but Emerald only laughed and took another sip of her wine.

The smartest thing Weiss had done today had been buying dessert instead of trying to make it from scratch. They watched a cheesy Christmas movie while they ate chocolate cake with ice cream and for a moment Emerald thought that Weiss actually looked cute while she teared up over a woman finding out her man was cheating on her.

“I don’t know what you love about that movie”, Emerald said. “It’s cute, but… too many people, I can’t even keep them apart.”

“It gets better after watching it a couple of times.”

“What, I need to watch it more than once?”

“That’s the point!” Weiss rolled her eyes.

“Maybe it’s just for Christmas people.”

“It’s not even about Christmas, it’s about love.” She got up and took Emerald’s empty plate. “But if you’re not into that as well…”

“I am into love!” Emerald groaned. “I mean I’m not desperate. Or bitter. Just… that’s way too cheesy. Not that kind of… you know what I mean, don’t you?”

“Sure.” Weiss came back with the third bottle of wine, this time a white one, and this time she also got proper wine glasses. “You are just-“

“Don’t say it, I dare you.”

“-an unromantic girl with a heart made of stone.”

“Oh, stone? Haven’t heard that one before.”

“Do you know how often people have called me ice queen?”

“Not often enough.” Emerald took the wine bottle out of Weiss’ hands. For a moment her fingers brushed hers.

“Don’t you dare.”

Emerald filled the wine glasses Weiss was holding and laughed. “Or what?”

“I will…” Weiss bit her lip and looked at her. “Just don’t, okay?”

“Weiss Schnee”, Emerald said. She put the wine bottle on the floor and took one of the glasses out of Weiss’ hands. “You are-“

Weiss pressed her lips against hers before she could say another word. They were so soft, so warm. For a moment the world around them seemed to stop turning. Cold wine swept over Emerald’s hand and into her lap.

“Damn”, she mumbled and Weiss almost jumped away, spilling half of her wine over the couch. She looked at her as if she couldn’t believe what she had just done.

“I should… get a towel”, Weiss said and wanted to get up, but Emerald grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down again. She slowly put her own and then Weiss’ glass on the floor before she pulled her closer. The nervousness on Weiss’ face was adorable.

Emerald kissed her softly, as if she could break her if she wasn’t careful enough. Why had she never noticed how pretty she was? How soft her hair felt? How tempting her lips were? How adorable her sigh was when she pulled Emerald closer and kissed her more fiercely.

“Oh, wow”, Weiss mumbled.

“You sound surprised.” Emerald smirked.

“Shut up”, Weiss said and kissed her again.


End file.
